This project is designed to assist in establishing Troubled Employee Programs throughout the State of New Mexico. These programs follow the guidelines laid out by NIAAA using the Broad Brush Concept. Work is underway with all types of employers including State and Municipal Government, Private Industry, and Labor Unions. Major focus of the program is to assist employees within the State of New Mexico in seeking help for their problem during the early stages of the problem. The premise being that an employee can be helped more readily during the time that he or she is still employed or at least employable and family oriented. To this end informational efforts to acquaint employers with the problem are underway. The Occupational Programs Branch also assists in establishing adequate record keeping systems, drafting and dissemination of appropriate directives, the conduct of training sessions for supervisory personnel, as well as establishment and conduct of evaluation for programs in existence.